


A Servants King

by dimplesandfreckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandfreckles/pseuds/dimplesandfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on tumblr asked for a fic where Arthur finds Merlin when he got shot by a crossbow in s05e10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Servants King

Fog.  
Everything was fog and a numbed pain in his side.  
And a voice. A voice? He thought it said his name.  
He thought sleepily that it was Arthur.  
"It's Arthur." He mumbled, determined. "It's Arthur."  
He thought the voice answered him, he thought it said something along the words of 'idiot'.  
"Definitely Arthur, then." He thought his king laughed.  
He smiles at that.  
It's going to be fine, Arthur says.   
He wonders what he's talking about, nothing's wrong.  
He thinks he sees a frown on Arthur's face.  
He fumbles with his hands, murmured words of reassurance that he's okay, really.  
He feels warm when Arthur holds onto him, stroking across his hands with his.  
There's a sharp sting of pain, and lips pressed against his forehead.  
He thinks he hears his king say his name again.  
He thinks it hurts.  
He wonders why it's so dark.  
He doesn't think anymore.


End file.
